


Потому что, знаешь, у слов бывает по два смысла

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Conversations, Dean-language, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Если судить по финалу s13e23, зрителям пора готовиться...В неизвестном месте, в последнем сезоне. Телефонный звонок Дина Сэму после охоты.Cover for this fic see on: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/MjsW/2UuNaf2MZ





	Потому что, знаешь, у слов бывает по два смысла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [‘Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723588) by [Rillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion). 



— Да, Сэм, все прошло нормально, — Дин как мог поддерживал свой обычный тон.  
— Отлично. Когда вернешься? — непроходимая доверчивость Сэма подсказала Дину, что он все делает правильно.  
— Отправляюсь в город через минуту, — его голос звучал раскованно и спокойно для всех, кроме него самого. Только старший из братьев слышал легкую ноту нервозности. Если бы они с Сэмом говорили лицом к лицу, младший, скорее всего, тоже расслышал это. Но не сейчас...  
— Ясно, давай. Будь осторожен.  
И прежде, чем Сэм отключился, Дин предложил:  
— Эй, как насчет посмотреть новый эпизод "Гавайев-Пять-Ноль"{**}, когда вернемся, а?  
**«Меня взяли, убирайся отсюда к чертям собачьим».**  
С губ старшего Винчестера сорвались слова, фонтанирующие фальшивой бодростью, слова, понятные только тем, кто знал Дина от и до. Сэм поистине знал Дина.  
— Извини, Дин, я не совсем разобрал. _Я на громкой связи?_ У тебя плохой сигнал?  
Дин буквально видел, как напрягся его брат на другом конце линии, уловил это в голосе, которым тот задал небрежный вопрос, чтобы узнать, не слышат ли его другие.  
— Нет, нет, ничего такого, — заверил его Дин, стараясь говорить спокойно.  
— Дин, в чем дело? — спросил Сэм уже в открытую.  
— А, хороший вопрос, Сэм! Я тоже пытался разобраться, что за сюжет в эпизоде, по превью и названию, но у меня просто не получилось.  
Дин сохранял свой жизнерадостный тон, стремясь скрыть то, что собирался рассказать Сэму в тайных словах, которые понимали только они.  
— Где ты?  
— Знаю, это реально странное название для серии.  
— Кто тебя захватил?  
— В смысле, стоило ли называть эпизод "Покипси"?  
**«Бросай все и беги».**  
— Где? Где ты? Можешь бежать? Отвечай! — Сэм заговорил в полный голос. С отчаянием.  
Прозвучавшее второе кодовое слово растревожило младшего Винчестера. Теперь он хотел, чтобы Дин хоть как-нибудь сообщил, где он. Со своей стороны Дин не намеревался этого делать. Нет, Сэма здесь не будет. Дин не может выдать его...  
— Похоже на ту серию... как она там называется? А, "Стрёмный городок".  
**«У меня пушка у виска».**  
Тем не менее Дин собирался объяснить младшему брату свою ситуацию как можно подробнее. Он обязан.  
— Знаешь, та, где мы не поняли, в чем дело, от названия до конца. В которой драматичный такой сюжет — кончается, когда _криво понятого_ мужика _застрелили_ его коллеги, потому что он _налажал_ кой-чо, в чем _они не смыслили_.  
Медленно, от фразы к фразе, голос старшего Винчестера становился текучим и размеренным. Маскируя свое положение под закрученный сюжет телесериала, он как будто снова рассказывал маленькому Сэмми сказку на ночь про то, куда все время уходит их папа и почему. Только с одним незначительным отличием: в детских рассказах Дина Джон был героем, разбивал всех врагов, с которыми сталкивался лицом к лицу, одолевал все опасности, выходил из боя с победой и славой. Но в конце этой истории Дина не ждет слава. Не будет счастливого конца.  
— Пожалуйста, просто дай мне какой-нибудь знак, где ты, Дин, ну пожалста, — упрашивал Сэм на другом конце линии. Он понял все, что подразумевал Дин, но не будет такого, чтоб он просто так согласился с этим! Он не бросит, не откажется от попыток предотвратить события, чтобы ни происходило.  
— ...И подружка этого парня должна была принять факт, что он умер, и должна _жить дальше_. Кстати, уверен, что она смогла, хотя это и не показали в серии, потому что она была _самой сильной_ из них двоих, — Дин сделал паузу, закусил губу, прежде чем продолжить и заткнуть Сэма, который только что снова крикнул ему прямо в ухо. — Очешуенно эмоциональный чувак, правда? — Старший Винчестер не смог удержаться от еле слышного печального смешка.  
— Что бы все это ни было, ты не бросишь трубку, не сказав мне, где ты, — потребовал Сэм, до боли ясно понимая, что Дин описывает их положение в спешно выдуманном сюжетике серии.  
— Давай надеяться, что сегодняшний эпизод не такая слезогонка, как этот, а? Иначе ты снова расплачешься во сне, здоровенный плакса. _Меня не будет там_ , чтобы утешить твою хныкалку, герой, я, скорее всего, буду в баре.  
— Нет, нет. Ты не сделаешь этого, Дин!  
Сэм был беспомощен. Единственный предмет, что связывал его с братом в этот момент, — крепко зажатый в руке телефон. Единственное, что он мог сделать в этот момент, — постараться убедить Дина, что если б он сообщил, где находится, то Сэм смог бы прийти и спасти его.  
— Я _оставлю ключи в "импале"_ на случай, если слишком напьюсь, чтобы вести, так что _ты сможешь вместо меня_.  
Прикусывая губы, чтобы они не дрожали, старший Винчестер все еще старался сохранить свой голос естественным. Слушая Сэма, сражающегося с каждым словом, с каждой фразой, которую он произносил, Дин все тяжелее контролировал себя.  
— Клянусь Чаком, если ты не прекратишь немедленно и не скажешь, где ты, я...  
— Надерешь мне задницу? Ога, я так и понял. Ты не хочешь сыграть моего водителя. Влом, да?  
Дин провел рукой по щеке, шее, вплоть до ворота рубашки, сжал фланель в кулаке. В его глазах стояли слезы. Хотя он сам не замечал, громкость его голоса уменьшалась с начала звонка и сейчас дошла до шепота.  
— Дай мне цифры или какую-нибудь анаграмму! Я пойму!  
От отчаяния, безуспешно вынуждая Дина проговориться о своем местоположении, Сэм схватил карандаш и лихорадочно чиркал на бумаге все зацепки, которые старался расслышать в словах брата.  
— Направление, улицу, строку из песни, что-нибудь! Ты знаешь — я пойму!  
Карандаш нетерпеливо царапал по бумаге, оставляя серую россыпь грифельной пыли. Сэм просто отвлекал себя письмом, чтобы держаться спокойно, а не бегать по кругу.  
— Не-а, _я не могу_ , Сэм. Ты знаешь, я хочу только по-честноку свою дозу пивка, чтобы отпраздновать удачную охоту, — ответил Дин, облизнул пересохшие губы и сомкнул веки.  
— Знаешь что? Я, наверное, пойду прямиком в бар. Мне что-то расхотелось смотреть телек, я вымотан почти до смерти. Так что _не жди_ ничего и расскажи мне серию. Я, скорее всего, _не приду домой_ сегодня вечером, — свинцово-тяжелые слова медленно упали с его губ. Старшему Винчестеру стало трудно говорить легко и плавно.  
На своем конце линии Сэм, замолчавший в секунду, когда эти слова достигли его слуха, снова собрался и решил проигнорировать намеки, которые посылал ему брат.  
— Ты около места охоты? — попробовал Сэм еще раз.  
— _Не могу отнекиваться_. Но я знаю, как бухать в меру, в отличие от тебя, братишка, — вот и вся информация о местоположении, которую Дин дал брату. К тому времени, когда Сэм доберется и обыщет район, всё уже будет кончено.  
— Ясно. Оставайся, где ты есть, я приеду и заберу тебя.  
— Ты чо, теперь хочешь пойти пофестивалить со мной в бар? Хм, не твоё. Ты уверен, что хочешь _рискнуть так?_ Потому что я думаю, _для нас обоих будет лучше, если я пойду один_. — Такого Дин никогда не говорил, поскольку был убежден, что они сильнее вместе. Он даже удивился, как мало эти слова были похожи на его собственные. Сэм тоже это заметил, Дин понял по тяжелому вздоху в трубке. — В смысле, мне никакой пользы от надоедливого мелкого братика, и ты стопудово соскочишь через пять минут после того, как мы туда завалимся, так какой смысл?  
И это тоже было не то, что постоянно говорил Дин Винчестер.  
— Что ты говоришь, Дин? — спросил Сэм, и в первый раз за это время его голос стал чуть слышным. У Дина все внутри перевернулось, когда он заметил, как изменилась речь брата.  
— Это значит, что _я пойду один. Ты оставайся_ в мотеле и развлекайся по-своему, по-задротски. Наша естественная среда обитания. И четверг.  
Вымученная шутка, которую Дин старался сделать максимально похожей на свои обычные слова, прозвучала так натужно, что он ощутил себя совершенно другим человеком. На его взгляд, он казался жалким. Пытаясь сохранять непринужденность в голосе, но потерпев в этом полный провал, создал какого-то серого типа, который не был ни счастливым фасадом, за которым Дин все время скрывался, ни его глубоко скрытой уязвимой сутью, которая проявлялась в отдельных случаях (преимущественно с участием младшего Винчестера). Но эта смесь из них обоих создала что-то серое, в ком Дин не узнал себя.  
— Нет, — сказал Сэм. — Ты никуда не пойдешь. Тебе не придется никуда идти.  
Младший поспешно закидывал в сумку амуницию и оружие. Он уже подумывал угнать машину, чтобы побыстрее добраться туда, где был брат. Он понимал — у него закончилось время. Чтобы там ни случилось, Дин решил, что это нельзя остановить. Сэм услышал это в его голосе.  
— Без обидок, Сэмми, — прозвучал из трубки хрипловатый смех. — Но серьезно, Сэм, _я пойду вперед_. Если хочешь, _можешь присоединиться позже_. Но на самом деле я бы предпочел, _чтоб ты не делал этого_. По крайней мере, _не так скоро_. Ты реально поломал бы кайф, — произнес старший Винчестер с печальной улыбкой. Прекрасно очерченные губы дрогнули. Он уже не старался прикрыться бравым видом. Уязвимая сторона Дина выиграла битву. Слезы заволокли глаза.  
— Перестань немедленно! — голос Сэма снова поднялся в полную силу — наполненную гневом и отчаянием.  
— Думаю, я сейчас уйду, _время вышло_ , и я хочу попасть туда раньше, чем набьется народ, — еще одна грустная усмешка прозвучала в голосе.  
— Не смей кончать звонок, Дин! Не смей отключаться! — закричал Сэм, поднося микрофон прямо ко рту.  
Тяжелое дыхание и увлажнившиеся глаза, весь паника и ужас — это Сэм. Низкий, тихий и непривычно мягкий, очень мягкий голос — по другую сторону.  
— Счастливо оставаться, Сэмми.  
— ДИН!!!

(С) 2018-05-21, Rillion  
(С) Перевод, Т.Модестова, 03-10.06.2018.

**Author's Note:**

> * Заглавие фика — строка из песни "Лед Зеппелин" "Лестница в небо".  
> ** "Гавайи-Пять-0" — детективный телесериал о работе полиции Гавайев, ремейк сериала 1968 г. В 2018 г. продлен на 9-й сезон.


End file.
